Ninja of the XIII
by YuukimiNakashi
Summary: when Ansem's computer chashes while he is trying to send Roxas to Twilight Town he sends him to another world, maybe Naruto's? What happens if he becomes a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

AN/: This is a cross over where while Ansem the Wise was trying to send Roxas to Virtual Twilight Town the computer crashes, so he is sent to Naruto's World. Tell me what you think, good or bad.

Ansem's Computer Room Ansem's POV

In the corner was a young kid in a black cloak covering his face. He was unconscious. Next to him was a man with the same cloak. I was sitting at the computer perfecting everything. This has to work. Everything has been going so well. If this fails then Riku's sacrifices will be pointless. I began to type in the coordinates to send him to my Twilight Town. Then teleporting began. When it was almost complete my computer failed. Sparks flew of the computer blinding us. When I looked back at the nobody he was gone. He defiantly was not in Twilight Town, and he could not wake up yet. Then where could he be? He could have appeared in another world.

"Ansem, where is he," asked Riku.

"It is imposable to tell, since he is not in Twilight Town."

"We need to find him before the Organization does."

"I know." It would be nearly imposable to find him again. At least because of the shortage he does not remember anything about the Organization.

The Forest outside Konohagakure No POV

ANBU were wearing animal masks, and jumping from tree to tree. Masked ANBU were scouting the forest for enemies when they found a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Even though they thought he was no harm they brought him to the Hokage when he started to wake up.

Hokage Office Hokage POV

I was doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door. An ANBU entered with a kid behind him.

"Sir, we found him in the forest unconscious." Then the masked ANBU left leaving a boy about 13 years old.

"Would you mind telling me your name and why you are here," I said and blew my pipe.

"My name is Roxas… I can't remember anything else." Normally I might not have believed that, but when I looked in his eyes I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes held an innocent wave of blue. Something inside of me knew that he was telling the truth.

"Well if you plan on living here then you will need a job."

"I can fight well."

"Good because the only job possible for you is being a ninja."

Roxas POV

That was how my ninja career began. I had to get new clothes. A black robe is a little weird. I was able to get baggy black pants with a lot of pockets, a black shirt with a small black jacket, and two white belts that crossed with knives all the way across. Finally, I found I was wearing a necklace with a crown enigma that I always wore. Using chakra came to me easily. The hard part was sizing down my attacks at school so the buildings do not collapses. My ability let me copy any chakra (or magic, but he does not know that) based attack then make it stronger. It was like Sharingan except better. At school the Hokage told me not to draw attention to myself, but that was easier said than done. The last time I practiced Fireball Jutsu I, had seen Sasuke do once, the training field was nearly demolished in a great blaze.

/Flashback/

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" A twenty foot high fireball came out of my mouth! However the Village Hidden in the LEAVES was not made for fire attacks. Nearby trees caught on fire!

"Hokage is going to kill me if he finds out! Water Style, Water Dagon!" A hundred foot dragon of water appeared and doused the flames. How does no one notice this!?

/Flashback/

I was able to save the trees from any real harm. Thanks to that scroll I found a while ago.

/Flashback/

I was practicing Shadow Clone Jutsu when the ground underneath me collapsed. There was a hidden tunnel! I was able to find a scroll with very powerful jutsus on it. It had Rasangon, Chidori, and several others. In a few weeks I had mastered them all.

Time Skip Academy

"When I call your teams join them and wait for your sensei. Team 1…………" I stopped paying attention until heard my name called.

"Since we have an uneven number there will be one team of four. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Roxas. Your sensei will be Kakashi." Great, I heard he is commonly known for being late.

One Hour Later

I cannot wait for our sensei to get here. One, I am tired of waiting. Two, Naruto and I hid an eraser in the crack of the door. Even better Sakura said it would not work, so we have a bet on whether or not it will work. Just then Kakashi walk in and an eraser fell on his head. Sakura handed over ten new knives.

"My first impression of you is I do not like you." I could tell Naruto was suppressing a laugh.

"You were an hour an hour later!"

"Details, who needs them (1). Met me on the roof." With that he teleported to roof while the rest of us walked. I wish I could have teleported, but that was the complete opposite of discreet. At the top of the tower was Kakashi waiting for us.

"Tell us your name, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." Sakura opened her mouth to say something. I hoped it would not be something that would get him angry like she does with some people.

"Shouldn't you go first, since we know nothing about you?" She could have said something worse.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies and dreams for the future." That was very descriptive. "Orange Jumpsuit, go."

"My name is Naruto……………………" I stopped paying attention there.

"You over there," I guess that was me, "go." I probably should lie, so I don't suspicious.

"My name is Roxas. I like summer. I dislike winter. My hobbies are training. My dream for the future is to be a successful ninja." Give me break; it was the best thing I could think of at the last minute.

"First, I need to evaluate your skills. Tomorrow don't eat breakfast." With that he disappeared. Does anyone have a bad feeling about tomorrow?


	2. Meet the Organization

AN/: If you have played Arc the Lad I have a crossover with it and Kingdom Hearts please read it. I like my chapters to be about one thousand words so it may take me a long time to update (the more people review the faster I update).

Chapter 2 Meet the Organization

The World That Never Was Throne Room No POV

Superior called a meeting that everyone had to come to. Everyone came, even Axel who never comes! Once everyone was there Superior began.

"The Nobodies have seen someone who looks a lot like Roxas in a new world. We will send two members to see if it is true. The members have all ready been decided. It is very likely that he has forgotten everything; even that he is a nobody. Axel and Xigbar will go, dismissed."

Axel POV

At least I was not paired with Saïx. I wonder what world he could be on that I have not checked? Xigbar summoned a portal and we walked through. We landed behind some trees. In front of the trees were three kids in a plain field. One was pink hair girl. Even for Organization standers a girl with pink hair was weird. The other two boys had either blond or black hair. None of them were Roxas.

"Xigbar, how do you think her hair is pink?"

"I don't know." Suddenly appeared a kid with sandy blond hair. He appeared in a spiral of leaves.

'Can everyone teleport now?'

"Axel, do you think that is Roxas?"

"Unless Roxas has a twin that is Roxas." Then appeared an older man with most of his face covered.

Roxas POV

Two people appeared out of the woods in black cloaks. I grabbed two knives and held them in my hands

"Well, hello Roxas," said the one with fiery red hair

"How do you know my name?"

"He really does not remember," said the man with the scar across his face.

"How about we remind him?" Then they drew their weapons. The man with spiky hair had two charkrams. While the other pulled out some sort of gun. All of the ninjas charged, but only I could get through. I had a plan I saw going to use on Kakashi, I am going to have to use it on them. First I need to find their weaknesses. After a while of dodging, I figured out that the one with charkrams had a weakness to water and controlled fire. The other could teleport, but if you hit him he can't move. I have an idea.

"Water Style, Water Dragon!"

"Finally starting to fight back," the man with charkrams taunted.

"Axel I think we have a problem, look." The dragon had fully taken form, and roared in rage.

"Since when could he do that?! Did you know he could do that, Xigbar?!" Then the dragon cashed down covering where the barrier allowed with water. That had put Axel on his last legs, while Xigbar was weakened.

"Nice try, but what about me?" I built up chakra in my hands. I could feel the lightning sparks forming.

"Chidori!" At first it seemed I was aiming for Xigbar but then I changed chores and aimed for the ground with ankle deep water. The water conducted the lightning attack to Xigbar. At the end his hair was standing straight up. While I was distracted by Xigbar, Axel created a dark portal. I saw them trying to escape, so I raced after them. However, I could not reach them in time to stop them.

Castle That Never Was Axel POV

Superior called a meeting as soon we got back. Superior turned to me.

"I am afraid to ask, but I will. Why are you soaking wet? Why is Xigbar's hair standing up?"

"It involves a giant water dragon and a ball of lightning."

"You're telling me one teenager did all that?"

"Yes."

"This could be a problem. Demyx throw some water on Xigbar, he smells like ash. Everyone dismissed, except senior members and Axel." All of the other members left.

"Xigbar, please explain to me what happened." Xigbar explained precisely what happened.

"HOW CAN ONE NOBODY DO ALL THAT?!?!?!?!" I swear I heard the ground shake.

"This could be a problem. Sora can't kill Heartless unless he is made whole with Roxas, which I do not think will happen. Roxas is the only one that can release hearts, so we get Roxas to fight one member. Then he will follow them here. We can restore his memories. Then he can release hearts."

AN/: There you have it the evil plan is revealed. (Insert evil laugh). This is shorter than I usually have my chapters. Review which character you want to fight Roxas (cannot be anyone who died in Castle Oblivion), I cannot update unless you review which one you want since I cannot decide which one. Sorry that this chapter did not have a lot of fighting, I prefer more strategic fighting, but the fighting will come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I can't write anything right now that has to do with Naruto! I should be fine later and I will as soon as possible! If you are reading Percy Jackson and the Nobodies this could be good news! I am so sorry!


	4. Author Note

I know some people are ready to kill me, but I have another note! I am working on starting a Shrek crossover with KH, are you interested tell me.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTUINE TWIN BLADE I NEED ONE REVIEW!**

**ALSO ONCE I HAVE A DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES!**


	5. Fighting a memory

AN/: **I AM ALIVE!! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRCALE!!!!** But where I live it March….. So… It is a Saint Patrick Day miracle!

Anyway…..

I will have him fight all the members voted for, but first he will fight Demyx. I promise the others will come. I was going to do Luxord or Xion, but only Demyx would work with catching the cat. Please vote on my poll, I don't know what crossover to do next. I may not write for a little while because it has been a long time since I have watched Naruto, so I am going to start watching them. Please forgive me if I put yall or anit anywhere it this story, that is just how I talk. I am going to put two lines/scenes in here from KH2 or 2 it will be changed a little. If you played it and can't recognize it you need help it is almost the same. It will be marked be this (1) or (2). So sorry if I mess anything up! Note the title is not Kingdom Hearts 2 so this is not going to match Kingdom Hearts 2. I DON'T want to hear that the platform is 45.565298 feet tall not 45.565294. However if it is something big, feel free to tell me. The part I am writing about is different in every game, so this is blend of the two events.

_**I MUST THANK SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS! YOU ARE THE BEST!**_

**LET ME MAKE THIS 100% CLEAR. THE MOVES WILL BE IN ENGLISH. I DON'T KNOW JAPANESE; I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THE TRANSLATER ON MY COMPUTER. SO IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH! NO ONE YELL AT ME!**

**This means mental thought in the story.**

I own !

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT; I HAD TO REPLAY KH1 and 2 TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY SAY. And I had to find the right video on YouTube of the fight, if you are confused read and I will make sense.

Give Me the Stinking Cat chapter 3 Roxas POV

After they left, Kakashi dismissed everyone except me. Great, they cause trouble and I get the blame, thanks a lot.

At the Hokage Office

Once I was at his office Kakashi left. I think someone already told him what happened.

"Roxas care to explain what happened?" I rubbed the back of my head; I always do that when I am nervous.

"I do not really know what happened myself. However, it seemed like they knew me."

"Do the look familiar at all?" Now that I am thinking about it they did look familiar. (1) It was like a scattered dream that's like far off memory. Like a far memory that's like a scattered dream. I want line up the pieces, theirs and mine (end).

"I do not know them but they do seem familiar." He looked at me while smoke billowed around his head.

"Well you have been loyal all these years and you fought them. So we'll ignore this saying it was a different village, nothing to do with you. I have missions for your team; these are tasked for the village."

Castle That Never Was Demyx POV

I was sitting in the common room playing my sitar when Saïx came. This is bad; when Saïx comes something bad ALWAYS happens to me.

"Superior wants to see you now." He looked me in the as if he meant to say, 'You're going to be crushed to a pulp! Ha-ha!' then he would stick his tongue out. I bet he was doing that on the inside, in his inner-child. However this was boring-like-a-wall-Saïx. I followed him to the throne room. There was Superior was sitting staring at me. What I do not get is, if he is so powerful why doesn't he have missions?

"You will go to Elemental Countries, find Roxas, and fight him. Defeat him, and bring him back." Did he fall of his throne and hit his head? Even if Roxas lost both his arms there was no way to I could fight him!

"What?! Send Xaldin, send Xion, send anyone! Just don't send me! I can't win against him!" I held up his hand.

"You will go, you will fight, and you will win. Do I make myself crystal clear?" have you ever had someone big six feet tall look you straight in the eye while you are weak and four feet tall. That's what it felt like.

"Yes sir." I summoned portal to Elemental Countries and left.

Forest Roxas POV

Banshee and Chicken Hair is the target in position?" Naruto was hidden behind tall grass.

"Naruto this is the last time you pick names. Yes the cat is in position. Roxas are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Grab him after I jump out."

"3......2…..1……GO!" I jumped out then Naruto jumped after me. However when you miss the cat and your ninja partner is going to try to hold the cat you 'caught' there is a problem. I was on the ground when Naruto jumped on top of me. I can't believe it, a cat was outsmarting ninjas.

Demyx POV

As soon as I entered the world a cat ran up to me and I started petting it. Then Roxas came running toward me.

Roxas POV

There was a man with a black cloak holding the cat. He put the cat down and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Once subject is found use violence to remind the subject its position." What a weirdo.

"Come on, I just want the stinking cat! Is that so wrong?" he must have ignored me because he summoned an instrument to fight with. Naruto ran it right before barriers formed around us. Strange white creatures formed around us. After a while we noticed that each one we killed more came!

"Naruto, I don't think this is working," I said as the one he killed came back, with buddies too. (2)One of the hit me while I wasn't paying attention and knocked me into a tree. I was trying to think of something that could stop them but nothing worked.

**Roxas….. Use the keyblade…..**

Well how to do that would be nice! Then they charged. I held up my hands to block, but didn't feel the impact. I opened my eyes to stained glass platform. On the platform was me with my hair covering my eyes. In the blue background my friends surrounding me. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neij, Lee, and my other class mates.

"Step forward. Can you do it?" The ground started to shake like in an earthquake. Three pedals tolls formed in front of me each with a different weapon thing. One had a sword. Next was a shield. Finally there was a staff.

"Power lies within you. Give it form."

I first walked up to the staff. Once I touched it I felt wise, like I knew everything.

"The power of the Mystic, inner strength, staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you seek?" I shook my head and released it. Next I walked up to the shield. This time I felt braver, like I could stand anything.

"The power of the Guardian, kindness to aid friends, shield to repel all, is this the power you seek?" I shook my head again and released it. I turned and saw the sword. I instantly walked toward. Once I touched it I felt stronger, like nothing could beat me.

"Power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction, is this the power you chose?" I nodded. The sword disappeared in my hand in flash of light. (end, for those people who hate it when people change the game might want to skip this chapter) In my hand was a black, gothic weapon with purple/blue designs. In my other hand was a white weapon with a blue and yellow star at the tip. The white things and strange black bugs surrounded me. I noticed that if I spun around then using my move reversal they would stop moving. Once I defeated them a black (I know it is pinkish in the game, but I prefer black and white) door with white designs appeared. I walked forward when I heard the voice.

"Beyond that door lies a completely different world, but don't stop walking." At first I hesitated, but I continued walking. Once I pulled open the doors I was somewhere completely different. It was dark. It was raining and I could hear thunder and lightning in the distance. There were skyscraper and neon lights, but the place looked deserted. I walked into an empty plaza up ahead. As soon as I stepped in black creatures formed from black portals on the ground. They were similar to the other black creatures, but they looked more advanced. They were taller, larger antennas, they looked more human like. They surrounded me. Two keyblades formed in my hands and I spun them over my head where they formed and x. I brought them back down, but I stood still until one charged at me. I turned two the side it was coming at and blocked the leap at nearly impossible speeds. I used the white one to block and threw it back with the black one. I spun around and slashed one with the tips. Two more charged at me and I hit them with one of my weapons. I held the weapons up in a defensive position, the white one behind my head and the black one in from of me. Then several charged at me. I hit as many as I could at once and the others I kicked back. About ten jumped in the air to try to catch me off guard, but I jumped in the air and spun around sideways and threw the white one. It spun at a high speed destroying them. I did a flip to land on the ground. I looked up to see someone on top. It seemed that they were smiling. He had silver hair, a black trench coat, and a blindfold on to cover his eyes. I jumped side to side on the lower part of the building to avoid the creatures. I began to run up the side of the building. I destroyed the heartless on the building and the ones that fallowed me. The guy on top of me jumped down and began to fall towards me. I threw the black blade at him which he grabbed. We slid past each other and landed on the ground, we finished off the creatures and turned to face each other. We jumped backwards away from each other. We charged at each other. We blocked each other's hit with our own weapons. Every time we attacked there was the clashing of metal. Finally I was able to knock him down.

"Why do you have the keyblade?!" So that's what they're called!

"Shut up," I brought the white keyblade diagonally across my chest then brought it down. I prepared to bring the keyblade down, but he block at the last second. I was thrown back I was in extreme pain, but I would not give up! I never give up! He walked over to me and threw the keyblade in the ground right next to my shoulder. He gasped as I struggled to get back up. I charged at him with the black keyblade. He summoned a white light and threw it at me. I destroyed it with my black keyblade. He jumped back when I was about to hit him.

"Quit fooling around," I shouted.

"What's wrong, Sora," he asked sarcastically. SORA?! My name is Roxas. "Done already? Petty pathetic." I gasped in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who is losing!" I put my hand to my mouth. That didn't sound like something I would say!

"You really are his Nobody… I guess I have trusted DiZ."

"Why do you keep talking about him?!" I AM NOT WHOEVER SORA IS! "I am MYSELF! I AM ME!" I brought my hand up and pulled it back down. In my hand was the other keyblade. I charged at him. Missed him first time, but he couldn't avoid the second hit. He grunted in pain and grabbed the arm I hit as he was thrown backwards. He collapsed on the ground.

"You can't beat me no matter how much you try! I NEVER GIVE UP!" I relaxed so I was standing up straight.

"I guess so…. Looks like I have to do it," he said as he struggled to get up.

"Do what," I asked as I prepared to fight.

"The power sitting in my heart… the power suppressed by my heart," he said as he removed the blindfold. "If I were to become someone else…" he grunted in rage as a purple large tornado formed around him, and several small ones formed around me. Once it cleared he had changed appearances. He had the same long silver hair, but he was older and his eyes were an orange color. There was a black guardian behind him. He teleported in front of me and his guardian grabbed me and lifted me in the air. I was forced to drop the keyblades. They disappeared in a flash of light or darkness.

"The power of the darkness." He threw me a side. There was no way I would let him win. I would not let him win! I WILL NOT LET HIM WIN! I felt stronger suddenly. I felt my wounds heal. He turned around and gasped in fright. His eye widen in horror. I would not let him win.

AN/: Oh, a total cliff hanger! I will not usually do this but the temptation was too good. I hope the wait was worth it! By the way that was not the real Riku. I figured that instead of him fighting Twilight Thorn, he fight the **MEMORY** of the only person that has defeated him. By the way I will tell you what Riku freaking out about in the next chapter.

**IMPORTANT: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL I GET TEN REVIEWS! I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I was trying to write the next chapter, but I saw I needed to rewrite the other chapters! I will try to have the 1st up as soon as I can. I am so sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

AN/: Thank your mom's after you read this because my mom took away my computer because my room was messy (I am a total slob!) which is what gave me a crave to write this! GO MOM!

**BLAME ME! I DISSERVE ALL THE BLAME AND ANGERY PEOPLE SENDING MY ANGERY E-MAILS!**

IALSO DEICIDED NOT TO REWRITE IT SINCE I HATED EVEN THINKING ABOUT REWRITING IT (the thought gave me a stomach ache)!

Now that you know whose fault it is on with the story.

(Something not important) = a note from me

Chapter 4: Angel of Light

Clocked Strange Guy (Do you know what I am talking about?) POV

What was that? That aura, what was it? It looks menacing but I could feel light all around it (I'm not sure if his element is light but we are going to pretend it is, 'kay?). Roxas slowly started rising from the ground his teeth bared while fangs grew in. Angel like wings appeared glowing as his wounds healed.

Roxas POV

I felt energy flowing threw me. Light surrounded me as a pair of clear wings with a white tint appeared. Light just seemed to glow off them. I pulled myself off the ground. The clocked stranger was slow backing away in fear.

Roxas POV

We both prepared to fight. The black keyblade formed in my hand, and the white keyblade returned with a flash of light. He pulled out a dark weapon with the wing of a bat on it.

I noticed the way looked changed when the wings came. My teeth were sharpened to a point. Instead of nails I had black claws. I couldn't see my eyes but they felt like they were an even bluer than before. I barded my newly formed fangs and crouched ready to attack, but he just smiled and laughed!

"You really are the Eight Beast spirit," he said as he faded away along with the world around me. "You have passed the test." What? What test? I felt my eyes open; when did they close. I was back at the forest. Naruto was fighting with again. Not a second had past when in my mind it felt like hours. I still had the wings and the keyblades.

I was brought back to reality when the strange white figures crashed into the guard I had created with the keyblades. I knocked them away with the quick hit of the blades this time they disappeared for good. I continued to charge at the blonde with the strange instrument. He turned and blocked my first few attacks.

"Run, run away!" he cried as he formed a black portal and began to run into it.

"Not so fast," called my blonde best ninja friend. He grabbed a kunai that had been stuck in a tree when we were throwing them.

Whack! The strange musician was out like a light.

"Well, you were REAL helpful," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I got him in the end." Naruto grabbed my head and rubbed his fist into in.

"Hey Guys, look," Sakura said and pointed as the body fell in to black portal below him.

"You're joking, right? We just got the guy! Come on!" Does anyone else think this is SO not fair?

There was rustling in the bushes and we both turned around. The cat jumped out! You have got to be joking the cat was right there, seriously?

…

…

This is not my day.

A/N: Sorry this is short but I finally put it up and it seemed like a nice place to end it. Sorry if Roxas sounds like a girl, but I am a girl. So sometimes my talking style comes through.

My birthday is real soon, not that anyone cares, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I will be %*& years old! Ya! This is my birthday gift from me to you. Hope you like it!


End file.
